Jaden Needs Chocolate
by Bunnywillruleall
Summary: Poor little Jaden wakes up in a scary place what's worse is that while there he becomes a she. Warning gender bender. Don't like don't read. Rating cause I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the darkness. There was no light at all. Shadows swam around me. Wait, I know this place. It's the shadow realm the only place darker than the dark dimension. Wait, why am I here? "Hello Jaden. How nice of you join us."

Huh, I look around but I can't see where the voice is coming from. It does however sound familiar. "Don't tell me you already forgot who I am. I mean I have tried to kill you several times recently." Now that I think about that sounds almost like... Truman. "Good you do have a few brain cells. You know my master is very eager to meet you. Then again I do believe you have already meet."

I look around franticly trying to find the origin of the voice, but it's just too dark. "You would believe incorrect Truman." This time the voice was different. I didn't know who the new comer was but I guess it's the person Truman referred to as master just now. "We have never meet face to face but I do know all about you. How the bad guy gets so close just to be stopped by you. How you have the luck of the devil himself. How through everything you still are unscathed, well hehe at least physically. Mentally not so much. You have had to grow so much in such a little amount of time, but enough about you. You want to who I am don't you." The way he said it I could tell that it wasn't a question, just more of a statement.

Then all of a sudden I was in the basement of the abandoned dorm. Figures, the creep picks the creepiest place in the whole academy. "Now, now, now, Jaden no name calling I mean we just met and already your make assumptions." I look over to my left where I hear the voice coming from. There sitting in what looks like a throne was a guy in his mid twenties. He was a little bit tall than me and had long dark choppy hair that hung in his face. In was his clothing however that was the oddest part. He was wear a long sleeve black shirt that had gold trim, long dark blue jeans, and a pair of black converse. Normal clothes for most people except for the amulet that hung around his neck. It was a black dragon that was spiraled in on itself so that in almost looked like a circle. He got up and walked over to me. "Jaden it's not nice to stare nor is it nice to lay on the ground in front of your new master." What? I didn't even have time to think about what that meant before he rough grabbed my left forearm and pulled me to my feet. He didn't look it but he could probably lift me off my feet with out even trying.

Once I was up his grip on my arm got tighter and pain ripped through my entire being. The only thing keeping me on my feet was the fact that he was holding me up. Then just as soon as it came it left, leaving me panting to catch my breath. The man let go of my arm and I instantly fell to my knees hugging my arm to my body. "Really slacking off in front of me again. Now really Jaden I thought you were better than this. I slowly stood back up careful not to touch the man in front of me. I gave the man an evil glare once I was sure I wasn't going to fall. "Though in this form you aren't much use." Having said that the man snapped his fingers and shadows shot out at me. It felt like every bone in my body was breaking and changing. Finally, I couldn't take it any more and I screamed out at the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people okay I know the last chapter was extremely short. Please don't hate me. All chapters will probably be the same unless of course you guys review and maybe I make them longer. But, for now I'll make it up with *drum roll please* a new chapter. **

"Now, now little Jaden, we wouldn't want anyone to hear you. And like that my voice was gone. When the pain finally subsided I was able to think again. "See, that wasn't that bad, and now I have something to hold over your head." Wait, what the heck is he talking about. He snapped his fingers again and a mirror appeared in front of me. The that surprised me the most was the person staring back at me. It was a girl that looked like she could be my sister. I stood up and so did she.

The guy came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "Like what I did Jaden? Maybe I should call you Jade though." Like that my brain kicked in and the full shock of what had happened took affect. "You, you, turned me into a girl." The way I said it was more of a question but the man standing next to me understood what I was saying. "Of course, and that's the way you will stay if you don't do exactly what I say." "I personally find the whole thing quite ironic." Having said Truman stepped out of the shadows. "Now, now, Truman be nice to the young lad he's been through quite a lot tonight." With that the both broke out laughing. And I ran. I ran up out of the basement, through the abandoned dorm, through the woods and I didn't stop till I was at chancellor shepherds desk.

To say he was surprised to see me was a understatement. And I couldn't blame him. Now my hair came to the middle of my back though it was still lighter on top. I was wearing my school but the black shirt was skin tight and it showed off all the new curves I had, though instead of my shoes I was wearing knee high black leather boots. All in all I was quite the sight. "Jaden?" He asked his voice showing both worry and confusion. And at that point I lost it. I broke down right then and there. Chancellor shepherd quickly came around his desk and started to comfort me.

It didn't help that Crowler decided to walk in at that point. "What in good heavens? Jaden? What's going on here? Why is Jaden a girl?" Chancellor shepherd gave him look and he quickly shut up. But instead of leaving like I thought he would he came over and started trying to comfort me. Eventually I calmed down enough to actually speak. "I woke up and I was in the shadow realm and I could hear people talking. I knew one of them. It was Truman who had attacked me not that long ago. But the other I didn't know. It was some guy. Truman called master I think. He was the one who did this to me." I didn't go into any details so wouldn't worry as much. "How did you get back here if you we're in the shadow realm?" Crowler had a good point guess I forgot something.

"Before he did whatever he did I found myself in the basement of the abandoned dorm. He was there as well as Truman. He also did this." I showed them my left arm which now had a black dragon on it. It looked like the amulet that the guy had had on earlier. Both Crowler and Shepherd took one look at it then they looked at each other. You could tell that both of them knew what it meant but it looked like they didn't want to share. I didn't fuss though. I was too tried and in was too much of an emotional mess to care. Dang, how did girls deal with all of this emotions.

"Jaden I think best thing right now is to in role you as a new student so that people wouldn't start asking questions." Okay Chancellor whatever you say." "I say that Jaden should come to obelisk blue so that I can watch over him. Well her now I guess. You'll need a new name Jaden people well know that it's you if you have the same name." The first part was directed at Chancellor Shepherd and the second was for me. "Okay, how about Judai." "Judai? Why do you want your name to be Judai?" "It's what my dad calls me at home." "Okay, Judai it is. You start school in the morning. Crowler will get you another uniform and someone will get your old stuff from your dorm room. Crowler can you take her to an empty room. She looks like she could really use some sleep." "Thanks Chancellor. If it weren't for you I think I would be a complete emotional mess right now." No problem dear." "Come on let's get you somewhere safe and warm."

With that Crowler lead me out and to the obelisk dorm. Luckily all of the kids were in bed already so I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing me. Crowler led me to a room and told me that he would have my stuff in the morning so not to worry. As soon as he was gone I made a beeline for the bed. I kicked of my new boots and would have been out the moment my head hit the pillow had it not been for Yubel.

"Jaden I'm so, so sorry. They blocked me or something. There was nothing I could do to stop them." She was practically in hysteria. "Yubel calm down its okay. I understand. I'm not mad at you, but I will need your help." "Help?" That seemed to catch her attention. "I don't exactly know how to act like a girl. So I'll need your help with that. Also I'll need some help with figuring out what to wear since I've never paid that much attention to girls and what they like." "Jaden that last statement could've not been anymore true." "Hey at least I already have that part down." "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me." "Haha, very funny. Good night Yubel." And with that I was out.

**Okay so this was a little bit longer hope you like and please review.**

**Oh and if anyone can guess why the title is what it is it would make me very happy and maybe you might get a new chapter sooner. If at all possbile. I do have school work so yeah. You people know how it is. Bye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay people here's the next chapter and sooner than I thought. Just be glad I had lots of free time lately that I used to write this. Also I fixed a couple of things in previous chapters. So anyway hope you like and please review I know lots of people have been reading this so please review.**

The first thing I heard upon waking up was someone knocking on my door. I got out of bed and quickly made myself decent. When I opened the door Crowler was standing with a few boxes next to him holding another in his arms. "Oh, let me get that doc." I said taking the box from him. "Thanks Ja- Judai." With in minutes I had moved all of me old stuff into my new room. "Oh one more thing before I go get ready to start class. The box that I had been holding has an obelisk uniform in it. It's not exactly a traditional girls uniform but I figured you would like it better. Oh also your new schedule is in there as well." He said as he walked out do the room. "Thanks doc." I called out as he left.

Now to unpack. But first. I walked over to the box Crowler had mention and saw what he meant with the uniform. It was almost like the old one Chazz used to wear the first year when he was even more of a jerk than he is now. Almost. There was a skin tight black t-shirt, a long blue jacket that hugged my new curves, a pair of black skinny jeans, and knee high blue boots. Well, no one would doubt I was indeed a girl. At least I didn't have to wear a skirt. Next I took out my schedule. It seemed that for the most part I still had he same schedule. Except usually for the last class if the day I have study period but now I had student research with Crowler. That would be fun.

I quickly put on my new uniform and got ready. I was almost out the door when I looked in the mirror. I had to almost bite back a scream. My hair was unbelievable. Yeah, I don't think showing up on my "first day" would be a good idea. I quickly located my hair brush and tapered to tame my hair. Needless to say it didn't work. I stole a glance at my clock. Damn it I'm going to be late. "Yubel...um could you help me here?" I said as she came out. "Wow Jaden what happened to your hair?" She had a look of wonder as she stared at the top of my head. "Ask my hair after you fix it cause I'm going to be late enough as it is." She quickly set about taming the mane that was my hair.

"You know" she said as she worked, "You'll need a new deck, right?" "No, I hadn't even thought of that yet. Hmmm, what type of deck do you think I should change to?" "Maybe a dark deck. But without the heroes though." By now she had finished with my hair and was doing a once over of my whole look. "Hmm. Sounds good. I start on it when I get some free time. Till then I guess it's no dueling for me." I said as I got up to get all my things. Once I was all set I headed out the door. Yep, Crowler's going to kill me when I get to class.

I literally sprinted all the way to my first class. By the time I got there they had started a new lesson, so I tried to quietly find a seat without gaining Crowler's attention. Unfortunately for me, the only seat open was right in the front of the class. The one that Crowler just so happened to be standing in front of. Great. I slowly walked towards to front. Most of the students had noticed me by now and were whispering among themselves. Crowler luckily was so into his lecture that he didn't even notice till I wasps almost standing next to him.

"Ah, Miss Judai how wonderful that you actually made it to class. I mean you did just get here yesterday. So, I wasn't expecting you to be here so early. Those long flights take a lot out of you." He said as he ushered me to stand in front of the board before continuing. "Class this is our new student Miss Judai...um Miss Judai I'm afraid you must forgive me. What's you last name?" Crap. Now everyone was looking at me. I could even see all of my old friends sitting in the middle of the room. Quickly think of a name. "Haou." Apparently that was a bad idea. Everyone and I mean everyone was staring at me like I was insane. Even Crowler, huh. Great this was going to get old quickly. "God, if your going to stare all day then take a picture." That did the trick. All that time acting as if I didn't care to push my friends away made me really good at acting indifferent. The scary part was how easy I slipped into it.

"Ah, yes Miss Judai you may sit in that empty desk in the front." Crowler said pointing to desk as he did so. After that he went back to talking about whatever he was talking about earlier. Needless to say no one was listening. Thanks to fusing with Yubel I could hear ever single comment and whisper. It was going to drive me crazy if I had to listen to this everyday. This was one of the many reasons I hasn't come to class since I got back from the dark world.

Finally I couldn't take it any more. "Would you all shut the freaking hell up!? I get it. My name is weird, I really hot, and I'm not wearing a freaking skirt. Now would you all shut up and listen to the lesson that our teacher is trying to teacher. I'm sure the Doctor Crowler has better things to do besides just standing up here and talk to a classroom full of rude children." By now I was standing facing them and glaring at the whole room. Cause I could legitimately say that not one of wasn't talking. "Ooo, the pretty thing has some lip on her." Came somewhere from the back of the class. "How about we duel and I show you I'm not just all bark and no bite?" I said cause I just wanted to get this over with quickly. "Okay your on." With that one of the boys came up to the front of the classroom.

"Jaden may I remind you that you don't have a new deck or duel disk yet." Yubel said as he walked towards me. Crap, how to that off. "Hmm. You brave I'll give you that. How about we make it a more even playing field? I wouldn't even use my deck. I'm sure one of you nice boys wouldn't mind letting me borrow your deck." The first part was direct at the boy who I didn't bother getting a name from and the last bit was directed at some of the boys in the first row. "If your really as good as you say then you can use my deck. It's kind of tricky but I'm sure you can handle it." Some one said handing my a deck and duel disk. The disk had yellow trim so it must have been a ra. "Thanks." I say brushing off his rudeness.

**Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. After this a friend of mine is going to start beta-ing the story so they'll fix that. Okay so no one has answered the question of why I titled this the way I did. if your a girl you'll get it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I just realized that I have yet to put a disclaimer in this so... Yes I do own this, my boyfriend is shadow the hedgehog, and Alex rider is real, NOT. I can wish though right?** **Anyhow here's a new chapter. I've also fixed any mistakes in the previous chapters. (and when I say that I mean my good friend KatKrisKat) now, everyone can get off my back *cough* iloveyugiohgx93 *cough* you'll be happy to know that it is grammar error free. **

Needless to say it was over quickly. The deck I had been handed was a monster oriented deck, but considering how I had battled most of these monsters personally it was a piece of cake. I knew the deck inside and out before we had even started. The other guy had a warrior deck. It had a pretty powerful warrior as the main monster but he was dealt with the guy was finished. As I deactivated my duel disk I turned towards the class.

"Now class what was his main mistake?" I asked as I handed the duel disk and deck back to the boy I had borrowed them from. The look on his face was priceless. "Well if you look at it from a deck stand point e had one really powerful monster but didn't have a strategy for what to do after that. But you could also look at it from the human side of things in which he shouldn't have bit off more than he could chew."

Everyone turned to see where the voice had come from. And there standing at the top of the stairs by the door to the class was Aster Phoenix and Zane Truesdale. Sweet! Aster quietly walked over to me. "Your decks lacking but you have great skill." He said when he reached me. "It wasn't even her deck," said the guy who I borrowed the deck form, "it was mine." At this Aster looked appalled. "It wasn't even your deck?" He had a look of shock on his face. Well shocked for Aster Phoenix. "Nah, I left it back in my dorm room thinking that I won't need it on my first day here." Now everyone had a shocked look. Hmm, even Zane. "It's only your first day and you beat him that easily." "Wait, how long were you guys standing there?"

Okay now It was my turned to be shocked and a little freaked out that I hadn't noticed them. "The first thing we heard walking in the room was 'would you all shut the freaking hell up' if I'm not mistaken." Is it just me or did Aster look a little too happy while saying that. "And I do have to agree you are kind of hot." I can imagine that my facial expression involved my mouth hanging open and a look of extreme shock.

**I know I know really really short but if you have any problems with that blame school and my Lit teacher. Ironic huh? **


End file.
